Harry Potter and the seven souls
by Jkboy
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione tri to kill the remaining horcruxes and find a little more romance they did not exspect
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 an unexspected gift.

harry had just arrived at the dursleys house doorstep,as minuits go by he drifts on his horrible memories that had taken place not to long ago, thinking about dounbledoor's funeral, and that he knew he just knew that Snape should have never been trusted in the first place then all of a sudden his mind drifted to a familur voice of his best friend Hermione who always said trust doumbledoor he knows what he is doing there must be somethiong that doumbledoor sees in Snape. Well Hermione he thought to him self i guess dounble was pretty stupid in the end now wasent he.

Harry gathered up his thoughts and desided to open the door, he turned the knob slowly and then entered, as he walked in nothing had changed at all about the house, the smell was the same, old memories came rushing back to him of when he first picked up his hiowarts letter, when dobby the house elf came to tell him to not go back to school, and making a pudding drop on the head of Unckle Vernons importent client's head, Aunt Marge and her body getting so big that she floted up to the ceiling, or even when dudley's tounge expanded to triple its size because of Fed and George rpns brothers that was pretty funny,but besides that the memories were not very good memorie.

Harry walked into the lioving room where all three of his relitives where sitting whaching TV Uncle Vernon pretty much grunted and barley acnnoledged my arriving but I wasent really expecting much from any of them, but surprisingly Aunt Petunia said hello, and that she wanted to talk to me in the other room, kind of taken back by suprise a little bit, because that was the most she has ever said to me with out any hate in hir voice or facial expressions, as I drifted back to the memprie of when Hagrid had come to get me and she exploded in saying, my parents were so proud when the day she got her letter , we got a witch in the family isnt that wonderful, but I was the only one to see her for what she was a freek , then she met that Potter , and then they had you and I knew you would be the same just as strange , just as abnormal and then you please she went and got her self blown up , and we got landed with you. as i came back to the present I desided to follow her, then I passed dudley who barley seen me as he was glued to the television set, but on the bright side he looked to have lost about 30 pounds wich is more amasing than magic.

As i walked into the dining room she had set out a plate of roast beef amd mashed potratoes and a glass ok cola, as i stood there I was thinking that any mimuit Dudley was going to rush through that door any moment now to shoove his meal down in one bit as usual, untill aunt petunia said "well arnt you hungry" pointing the the plate, I slowly sat down wandering if maby she had poisened it, not taking a bite yet I realized thet she had a picture on her wall of her and another girl with red hair but they looked to be around 11 maby, and then I realized it was her and my mum, Aunt petuina must have noticed me looking at the picture, and in a week voiceshe says "yes harry that is a picture of me and your mother when we were younger it was taken before she knew about hogwarts it was on a family vacation write before school starts. we were the best friends lily and i were" that was the first time i have ever herd her say mt mothers name ever, "i know you think i hate my sister, and why wouldent you i have been so auwful to you ,and her i dident even go to her wedding, and we had made a pact that we would allways be each others drides maids" and then she started to cry I did not know what to do, a part of me felt sorry for her, and then again I still thought she deserved it.

well I know you probably dont want to stay long and well i would'nt blame you, but before you leave for the weasley's that is there name isnt it" i shook my head yes"well anyway i need to give you something, and she took out a small cherry wood bow and opened it, as she took it out I saw that it was a green jewl, "your mother gave it to me the week before they died, she said i should give it to you when you are seventeen and that it was importent and when the time comes you will know what to do with it." she said in a way that kind of reminded me of Doumbledoor.

I stood the and realized that i had not said a word since I have been here, then I went over to Aunt Petunia and gave her a hug and said "I forgive you and so would my mother" after that all she did was smile ,and i was gone as fast as I got there, feeling alot better than i have in a long time.

hey i hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is chapter 2 sorry it is so late .

**Chapter 2 the wedding **

harry had arrived to the Weasleys burrow in that same day he had arrived at the Durselys house, harry was still thinking about his talk with Aunt Pituna, leaving harry in a shock for he had never had a civilized conversation with her. as Harry walked to the door Mrs Weasley had already beat me too it, running at me to give me a hug then said giggling "you were gone much to long".

"Ron and Hermione are waiting for you in the living room"she said waling back into the house. as Harry walked in Hermione came over and gave me a hug and said " good to see you again" and Ron kind of grunted wile stuffing the last of his sandwich. "Ronald, please close your mouth its rude" she said rather mad at him. "What's wrong with you too this time" said harry for it was an only to commen thing between them "she's mad because I made fun of crumb" he said in a mimicking Hermione way "your just jealous because im walking down the Ile with him, in Flurr and Bill's wedding" she said cooly "and why would I be jealous " said Ron going pink in the ears. Harry felt like here we go again but before Hermione could answer Victor Crumb came in and kissed Hermione on the cheek and they sat down together looking rather nervous. "so you two are together now " said harry felling a bit weird. "yes" mumbled Hermione.

So that why he is mad thought harry for he only new too well he had a thing for her.

Then Ginny walked in and she looked so beautiful I felt like walking up to her and grabbing her and giving her a kiss, then like a slap in the face I remembered that we are no longer together because I broke it off. her red hair was at her waist in light curls and her freckles were showing a lot rite now and she was wearing a black tank top and a skirt that went down to a little above her ankles. and the sun was hitting her just rite as she walked by she said "Hi harry" in a voice that sounded like she were about to cry at any moment. harry felt very low at this point, only being able to look at the floor in shame for the last thing wanted to do was make her feel sad, and then said hi back to her.

Things felt a little weird there for the next two weeks, until Fred and George came over they were just the same at supper he put a fake spider in Ron's food in which it was bewitched to start spinning a fake web in his food in which Ron noticed and gave out a girlish scream which seemed to make every one laugh except Ron and Mrs Weasley in which she yelled at them and then flicked her wand at the newspaper in which it started smacking them in the head. which seemed to make us laugh even loader. I kept laughing until my eyes met with Ginny's in which she stopped laughing immediately.

As I walked in to the kitchen I seen Lupin and Tonks had arrived because they were making out by the sink as I decided to give a little cough they separated." hi harry" they said together "how are you" said Lupin rather red in the face. "Oh im fine " said harry laughing as he left the room to go tell Ron and Hermione.

Then out of nowhere it was the day of the wedding and Mrs Weasly is yelling and getting stressed that people are in her way with everything. then Flurr came down, in which Ron"s jaw dropped in her beauty in which Hermione looked furious she had on a tight silk white dress that went down too her feet in which it had a huge slit along the side of her leg and the top was very low cut "youlookbeautiful" said Ron so fast it sounded like one word at which Hermione whispered something that sounded like " maby to an butt head' but harry gave Hermione a look as though she should fell ashamed of her self. in which she stooped making eye contact "zank you veronald your to kind" she said.

Mrs Weasly looked even more annoyed and said that she need s to go back up stairs rite now before bill comes in and she ruins everything at then Flurr looked at her as if she were going to yell but she went back op stairs. "she should Know better than to come down stairs in her wedding dress, now you four need to get ready for the wedding and harry you will be walking down the Ile with Ginny in which at first he felt happy then sad at he same time.

As I got dressed in a green dress robe they had picked out for the wedding, harry spotted Hagrid who seemed to be sitting by himself harry decided to go say hi to Hagrid, as he got there " hi Harry how are ya" he said sadly " fine are you ok Hagrid" harry asked back "Oh ya I was thinken about Doumbledoor , he was like a second father to me is all." "Don't worry things will get better , well I think I need to go and get ready " and they said there good by's.

We all gathered in a bunch in there yard, and the girls looked beautiful Ginny was wearing a lite silk pink dress with her hair curled around her shoulders and little clips in her hair that looked like diamonds. then Hermione walked around and she looked beautiful too she wore something similar to what Ginny was wearing but her hair was up in a bun with loose curls hanging down, Hermione has changed a lot since the first time we met her we always seen her as one of the boys and even after the yule ball she was still kind of the same but she looks differ now ,Ginny caught me staring at Hermione and she looked kind of upset with me and she asked What are you thinking about " harry taken back replied "just think about how lucky I am to have you all in my life " and at that she seemed to feel a little better.

the music started to play and Hermione and Crumb were walking down the Ile together Ginny still looking annoyed with Hermione made harry to think back with Cho in his fifth year when he had got into a fight with her about Hermione at hogshead and she was mad because she had been crying about Cedric and he had asked her if she wanted to go with him to see Hermione and she blew up at him saying he had wanted to be with Hermione more. "harry its our turn to go said Ginny" in a low voice. As they walked down he felt happy walking beside Ginny. then Ron walked down looking upset because he got stuck with his 12 year old cousin.

then came down Flurr she really did look beautiful as she walked down she started to cry along with Mrs Weasley, then walked up to Bill who's scares looked a lot better. later at the reception party Flurr wanted to try an muggle wedding tradition that she herd Hermione talking about with Ginny, where the bride through the flowers and the woman caught it , them looking at her crazy decided to do it the girls seemed to look excited as she through it, it landed on Hermione who was sitting at a table reading a book.

Hermione looked quit surprised probably wandering why they interrupted her reading. Bill wanted in on the fun and decided to through his earing, then he through it, in which it landed in Harry's cup of butter beer. then everybody cheered, then I caught a look at Ginny who looked furious.

sorry but this is were i will end this chapter please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

hey I hope you all like ch 3

chapter 3 decision

the reception was almost over with and I still had not got the chance to go over to talk to Ginny. then all of a sudden like out of no where she come up to me and says in a low voice "do you like Hermione or something for you seem to keep looking at her a lot lately" it was so load in the room I barley herd what she had said to me then answering very quickly " Ginny im not with Hermione or even thinking about it we are just good friends that all". " harry im sorry I am just feeling a little hurt by you I still don't see why we cant be together it was going so good". she said in a weak voice thin thinking I said " I cant be with you because it is too dangerous for you to be with me" then she quickly interrupted me " harry if you think that I am not coming with you Ron and Hermione then you need to open your eyes and realize that I am not going anywhere I am in it for the long hall if we are together or not" tapping her foot with her hand on her waist resembling her mother very much.

it took harry a long time to reply to her for he had just thought that Ginny would return back to school at Hogwarts. " Ginny I cant let you go, im sorry " " you cant let me go " she said in a high tone " you cant make me do any thing Harry James Potter you are not the boss of me I make my own decision and you dot run them I do. and I am going whether you like it or not " she said red in the face " Ginny" harry said in a understanding way " Ginny what " she replied back and then out of nowhere Ginny got very close to harry and kissed harry for what seemed to have lasted a couple of hours.

then when they suppurated Ginny says " harry I cant stand not being with you " " and I cant stand being with out you " in which they kiss again. which felt like it lasted longer than the one before. Until Hermione and Victor came over and Hermione with her mouth open saying " I cant wait to tell Ron I won the bet, there break up didn't even last a month" she said to victor " you mean you took a betz on your friend" said victor but Hermione rolled her eyes and did not say anything back to him. then Ron came over with a rather beautiful looking girl with long blond hair in curls in a dark green and red dress, as they got closer we realized that it was Luna lovegood. When they approached us she said in a happy dreamy voice " me and Ron are together he just asked me out" giving Hermione a rather annoyed look in which she returned the favor by saying " that's great" and giving Victor a kiss on the lips." ohh so you too are together now then" said Luna in a excited voice. " yes " said Hermione load and clear.

then at the end of the reception it was time to have the cake, it was huge, it had 26 layers on it decorated with dark green and yellow icing, and a bewitched pair of them at the top of the cake. as they cut out the first piece of cake Bill took his and shoved it in her face in which she took a hold of his head and planted it in the first layer of it, starting a huge food fight which lasted for an half hour, every body was laughing and having a great time especially me and Ginny sense we were back together in which she let out a huge smile and leaned her head on my shoulder.

A few days after the wedding things seemed to be getting back to order except luna lovegood was over at the house a lot more, which to my surprise Hermione didn't look like she cared, I had not seen a dirty look from her for a few days. which is weird because he had thought Ron and Hermione would have gotten to gather by now, but Ron seems to really like Luna go figure. nothing exciting happened for the next few weeks except that Hermione and victor got in a huge fight about how Hermione doesn't really love him and she never looks comfortable around him so he dumped her. leaving her the next day without saying goodby. leaving Hermione feeling horrible.

Hermione was in her guess bedroom for the pass 4 hours so harry decided to go and check on her and make sure that she was ok. " Hermione are you in there " said harry through the door " harry is that you come on in " Hermione said trying to cover her face so harry could not see the tears " Hermione are you ok " harry said trying to sound comforting. " harry why is it that nobody likes me nobody" she said getting loader " Hermione everybody doesn't hate you what about me and Ron were your best friends" said harry " yea friends, but nobody looks at me nobody wants me, when they see me all they see is a bushy haired know it all ugly girl, even vvictor doesn't like me any more I have no one" she said crying in her pillow " Hermione your not ugly and you have a lot of people who care about you " " ohh harry you so nice but your wrong im worth nothing " said Hermione . " that's not true I could not have ever got through the years with out you, you are important to me and the rest of us, with out you I would have never been able to get through my first year me and Ron would have died in the devels snare. We would have never found out about the basilisk in year 2, with out you were nothing." said harry "ohh harry" and Hermione gave harry a hug then looked up at harry and kissed him.

"wheres harry" said Ginny in the hallway walking in to Hermione room finding them hugging and came up to them and said " Hermione every things going to be fine " said Ginny. evidently she did not she Hermione kiss harry on the lips. harry getting red said that he was going to use the bathroom. as he walked out he was replaying in his head what had happened between him and Hermione and a part off him liking it but I cant like her im with Ginny now.

sorry but this is where i will end ch. 3 i know its short


	4. Chapter 4

hey this is ch 4 I hope you like it

chapter 4. Confusion

the Weasly house had felt very weird for the next few days for one Harry kept avoiding his eyes to look a Hermione. Harry did not know what to think, about what had happened the other night. Harry was starting to feel guilty towards Ginny because since that kiss, he felt like he betrayed her.

"Harry What's wrong you haven't been the same for a while" said Ginny who had been sitting over on the coach, reading the daily prophet. "ohh nnothing I'm fine" said Harry in a low voice not looking at her " is this about the kiss Hermione gave you that night" said Ginny "you know about that" said harry uncomfortably " ya Hermione told me, at first I was a little mad, but she told me it was nothing it was you Tring to comfort a friend, and i understand that" said Ginny " so you can stop worrying about weather or not im mad at you or not" said Ginny giggling a little.

Harry thought it was a big relief to know Ginny was not mad at him, but Harry still felt bad in a way about the kiss because he sort of liked it, and yet hurt that Hermione thought it meant nothing. "why do you care this much Ginny is not mad at you so all is good, right well of course its not alright, but you cant like Hermione your just friends, that's all" said Harry to himself in the bathroom washing his face with some kind of bewitched soap to help stop the acne not that harry needed it because he has never had a problem with it before.

As Harry was going down the stairs he could hear Ginny and her mother talking about something. "Mom I should not go, I should stay here and help you out with the order" said Ginny sadly to her mother. " Ginny it is a great opportunity and you don't need to worry about the order we have plenty of help" said Mrs Weasly lovingly " I cant, I promised Harry that I will stay with him no matter what I cant just leave" said Ginny almost crying "Ginny harry would understand, he is not the type to hold you back" said Mrs weasly softly. at that Harry walks in causing the both of them toy go quite. Mrs Waesly got up from her chair " I will leave you two to talk" said Mrs Weasly leaving the room.

"What's wrong" said Harry acting like he had no idea what was going on. "well Harry , maby you should sit down" said Ginny then Harry went over to the table where Mrs Weasly was sitting and said" What's going on". "well Harry, its hard for me to say but, see well in the mail I got a letter from Charley" said Ginny passing the letter over to Harry so that he could see" See Charley has asked me to come to see him in Romania to live because, well "said Ginny going rather red in the face resembling Ron when he got nervous " see there is a very big Collage there and I was asked to join." said Ginny very fast. "ohh well, I think you should um go " said Harry Tring to sound unencouraging "it's a great opportunity and I think you should take it and I know that you had been wanting to go there for a long time" said harry. " Harry I cant, cant I, I mean I promised you I would stay" said Ginny anxiously " look Ginny if you did not go to Dragon hides I would know it was because of me, and I would feel you would regret it later in life" said Harry knowingly. "well then harry then I will go, but then there's anther thing I will have top do" said Ginny

After the talk Harry walked up to his room feeling awful about what happened but he knew it was for the best. when Harry got to his room Ron and Hermione were in the room waiting for Harry to come, as harry walked into the room he looked at the both of them and said "what's up "he said to the both of them. " well harry we just got our letters back from Hogwarts with our grads and our new school list" said Hermione in a lower pitch from her usual tone. although Harry new why, Hermione loved school and books so much, and that it was hard to give up Hogwarts, since Harry said he was not going back at the end of last year, Hermione and Ron decided to do the same. "Hermione if you want to go back to school you can if you want, I don't want to hold you back from something you want to do " said Harry feeling like he were talking to Ginny all over again.

"Harry you are not keeping me from doing what I want, and what I me and Ron want is to be here with you" said Hermione in her regular high pitched voice again. harry felt good knowing his friends were so loyal to him like they always have well except Ron in the forth year, but Hermione has always been there for me no matter what happened to me. even in the third year she was gone for a while but that was more Harry and Ron's fault.

" thanks " said Harry gratefully. Tring to change the subject "so Ron did you here about your sister" said Harry . " ohh ya , but I don't think she will take it she will want to stay here with you " said Ron is a baby way. " no I told her to go " said Harry in a low voice. "really"said Hermione in a interested look "why " said Ron looking confused. " I told her she shouldn't give an opportunity up like that for me, and she shouldn't " said Harry convincingly " well its not like you guys will have to break up over this " said Ron encouragingly . " well actually she did break up with me. she said I should not have to stay here worrying about me, " said Harry not telling them the part about how she felt there was no spark in there relationship, that it just did not feel right any more. leaving Harry and Ginny in tears at the table.

the three of them were in the room for the next ten min without saying a single word until Ron decided to get up and get a drink, leaving Harry and Hermione left alone in the room together alone once again for the second time. " so Harry are you ok " said Hermione looking as if she knew the whole story. " ohh ya I guess " said Harry . then out of no where harry decided to tell Hermione the whole story, in which Hermione said " Harry its going to be all right and that I think you probably know that it is the right thing to do for the both of you at this point".

Harry rather taken back by what Hermione said " what do you mean you think Ginny was right about us " said harry angry. "Harry don't get angry I was just saying to had to see things were feeling different together " said Hermione a little frightened. " NO, well may be but I really did like her " said Harry confused . "I know you did but things change and deep down you knew it wasn't right" said Hermione .

Harry started to think about what Hermione said and she was right Harry knew that there was something wrong. as Harry looked around he saw Hermione and the moon was shining on her just right , thought Harry. Hermione really does look nice thought Harry. "no you don't think that" whispered Harry hoping Hermione did not hear that " you don't think what " said Hermione curiously. "ohh nothing" said Harry leaving it at that.

two more weeks had passed and it was a week before September 1st. " Come on Ginny your going to be late for the train" yelled Mrs Waesly. Harry knew this was the day Ginny was leaving, but Harry did not feel to bad about it any more, Harry knew that it would be safer for her to go. As Ginny was saying good by she went towards Harry and gave him a hug and said " I will really miss you " and then said good by to everyone else. Mrs Weasly was sobbing very load at this point and when it was her turn to give the hug se was barley able to let go.

hey this is where i will end this ch. so please review )


	5. Chapter 5

hey sorry I took so long for ch.5

chapter 5. Harry's last minute decision.

After what seemed like hours of hugging harry, Hermione and Ron bedside to head back to the burrow. " I bet Ginny will love this school, and to be around Charley , " said Hermione in a hopeful voice. " yah I bet she will too" said Harry in a short voice. " your really going to miss her don't you" said Hermione in a low voice. " no its not that, I mean I will miss her but I was just thinking I'm really going to miss Hogwarts, it was like my second home" said Harry slowly. " harry it was like a second home to all of us mate" said Ron in a low voice to. " yes I guess we will all miss it wont we, but there are more important things that lie ahead of us,"said Hermione very fast.

As the three of them walked into the burrow they could smell a delicious dinner cooking, causing all three of them to lick there lips. " mum that smells so good "said Ron in a gaze " yes Mrs Weasly what is that wonderful smell,"said Hermione in the same gaze as Ron. " oh its an old recipe of me mums", said Mrs. Weasly with a smile, she still had puffy eyes from crying earlier.

Harry , Ron and Hermione decided to go into the family room, harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizards chess until dinner and Hermione was in the corner by the window reading Hogwarts book of spells grade 7 , " Hermione why are you reading that, were not even going this year",said Ron looking at her annoyed " Well Ronald , just because we are not going to Hogwarts this year does not mean that I cant try and learn some new things ," Hermione said inn a know it all, casual way,

" I should not be keeping you guys from going to school,"said Harry feeling low, " Harry its not that important, we would much rather stay here and help you, like we said in the first year were are not going any where," Hermione making Harry feel a little better to know that his friends were so loyal " yah mate, together," said Ron who had just taken Harry's bishop. " thanks, but you are going to school and im not taking no for and answer" said Harry standing up at this point now. " Harry the only way that we are going back to school is if you are" said Hermione at this point putting down her book.

Harry gave a smile towards the both of them, " Harry you mean that were all going back to school as in me, you, and Ron" said Hermione with a big smile on her face as though it was Christmas had came early.

" Well if you are to be going back to Hogwarts than I guess we will need to go to Diagon Allie first thing in the morning because Hogwarts starts in 2 days" said Mrs Weasly, looking positively happy. It did not take long for Harry Ron and Hermione eat there food before Mrs Weasly said " well if we are going to go to Diagon Allie then you need to go to bed early tonight".

Harry did not get much sleep that night not that he was anxious because he was going back to Hogwarts it was that he was worried that he might not be able to find all the horkruses. this was on harries mind almost 100 percent of the time.by the time that Harry got to sleep he woke strait up by the sound of Mrs Weasly's voice. "get up we will be leaving in an half hour."

The day was beautiful cloudless sunshine with the perfect breeze, as Mrs Waesly Harry Ron and Hermione had arrived in the Diagon Allie fire place traveling once again by floo powder on of Harry's least favorite ways of traveling, had arrived at Diagone Allie. " nothing has changed has it harry " said Hermione happily . " no not really" said Harry looking around. after about 3 hours of collecting all that they needed the fore of them decided to catch a bite to eat for lunch. the y decided to go to the three broom sticks " ill go get the food " said Mrs Weasly.

Harry Ron and Hermione decided to take the both in the corner after about a minuit they brought there food to there table, " Harry is there something on my face" said Hermione feeling her face. " ohh no sorry just drifted off for a moment " said Harry feeling awkward " no Hermione he was staring because he likes you" said Ron laughing " ohh shut up Ronald " said Hermione blushing. Harry had found himself starring at Hermione a lot lately, like he did when he liked Cho and Ginny, but Harry felt that this was a little different than with them.

sorry this is so short the next ch. will be longer


	6. Chapter 6

hey im sorry I haven't written in a while iv been real busy

chapter 6 , Hogwarts Express

The morning started out like any other morning the sun was bright , not a cloud in sight and a gentle breeze, " Harry ,Ron ,Hermione get we need to head to the train now if we don't want to miss it"said Mrs Weasly from the bottom of the stairs. " can you believe her waking us up like that as if we were kids and wouldn't know we had to get up already" said Ron who was still half asleep.

Harry ,Ron and Hermione all gathered around the door at the same time. Hermione hair was twice the size it usuly was in which Ron none to soon commented about " yes Ronald I have noticed that my own hair is wild , I just couldn't find my hair brush this morning" said Hermione defensibly, " you mean you can sometimes get a brush through that hair of yours " said Ron laughing in which Hermione took no time in hitting him in the arm with her fist, which just seemed to make Ron start laughing more .

Like every year Harry Ron and Hermione are now getting settled on to the train after saying goodby to Ron's mom and dad. " I cant wait until we get to school " said Hermione happily " yea and this year there is no Malfoy to mess with us although im not afraid of him " said Ron in relief and as though he was trying to sound macho. " yea I guess " said Harry who hadn't said anything all morning. in which Hermione had taken notice " Harry is there something wrong " she said in a caring voice " oh yea im just a little tired" Harry replied even though he hadn't told the truth, he was concerned about what was going to happen this year.

" so do you think that Magonigal is going to make a good head master this year " said Hermione in a chipper way. " no she going to be to strict " said Ron in a moaning voice " well I think she is going to be wonderful she smart and very wise she will also be a lot like Dombledoor " said Hermione happily and determine. " I wonder who will be the new potions master " said Harry in a lower note. " what they didn't tell you Tonks is going to be the new teacher for potions they were short in staff so she said she would do it , and lupin is the defense against the dark arts teacher , because when he herd that you were coming back to school he signed up right away for the opening" said Hermione cheering up Harry real fast " wow " said Harry and Ron together " she truly knows everything " said Ron scarcasticly " well Ronald if you would pick up the daily profit once in a while you would see it has been in there for a while" said Hermione in a way of defeating Ron.

the train was starting to slow down which means that it was almost at Hogwarts. "Oh good were here "said Hermione. right now it was just Harry and Hermione in the compartment, as Ron had stepped out to use the bathroom. " alright Harry I know that there is something bothering you now spill it" said Hermione " what there's nothing to spill" said Harry " look I know you and I can tell when something is always bothering you" said Hermione in a serious way " I know you do, but its hard for me to talk about it, I don't want to worry you guys with all my problems" said Harry looking down, at this Hermione went and set next to Harry and put one arm around his shoulder and one hand on his hand and said "Harry I will always be here for you ". then Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry moved his head closer to hers and Hermione moved her head closer to his until there faces were looking strait at each other and Hermione moved in closer and as there lips almost touch Ron comes barging in " dang I really had to go" said Ron loudly . at this point Harry and Hermione had separated leaving them speechless for the rest of the ride.

I know it was so close well keep reading .


	7. Chapter 7

hey I hope that you all loved the ending of my little story well in a way Ron does ruin a lot of things, and sorry to all the Ron fans out there, well I hope you like this new Ch. It might be the one where Harry and Hermione get together , keep reading to find out.

Chapter 7 . The Returning.

The train was as usual in the beginning of the year packed full of first years trying to wedge there way out of the train , in return making it difficult to make any movement out of the compartment. Harry Ron , and Hermione were used to this by now so they were still in there seats waiting for the train to clear out.

Harry and Hermione have still not said a word to each other in which Ron took notice real fast " so this is fun just sitting here doing nothing not saying a word " said Ron with a little sarcasm in his voice, in which Harry, and Hermione were oh so use to by now. " oh sorry Ron I was just thing I hope my essay was good enough since I hadn't had a real chance to work on my school work over the summer" said Hermione, still not making any eye contact with Harry yet.

"well it looks like the train is clear of the first years, so we should probably get a move on it" said Hermione , starting to get up and heading for the door. Harry and Ron got up and did the same. Harry Ron ,and Hermione could all hear a rough voice calling out to all the first years to gather up into the boats, which was non other than Hagrid himself. As always Hagrid looked enormous next to all of the students.

Harry Ron , and Hermione finally made there way up to Hagrid to say hello , but it was Hagrid who got to them first " Harry Hermione , Ron I thought you were" said Hagrid who cut off his sentence " well it doesn't matter anyway, im glad that you're here," with a big welcoming smile on his face like always when he would see the three of them.

The three of them had found themselves boat with Nevel Long bottom , "hi Harry Ron Hermione how have you all been, I was surprised earlier to see you all coming back to Hogwarts this year", said Nevel in and excited way. Harry Ron and Hermione have known Nevel for quite some time now and had considered him as one of there close friends.

" yea we were going to stay away this year but then changed our minds like last min."said Hermione, in the same voice as Nevel.

After about an half hour latter they Harry Ron and Hermione were all seated at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the first years to be sorted into there houses. The great hall looks exactly the same as it always did , and just like every year they still had candles lit and levitating in the air. Then all of a sudden banging the big doors opened wide and a sworn of about at least sixty students were nearly running down the hall to be sorted into there houses .

Harry could only remember to well the day he walked through the doors into the hall, leaving Harry thing that it might all be a dream to him, and he would be waking up in any min. but then his name was called out and Harry remembers stumbling to the hat ,thinking that it would tell him to go back to the Durselys ( Harry's only living relatives) and telling the hat not to put him in Slitherin .

"Harry , Harry ,HARRY " said Hermione's voice in his years " the sorting over , are you feeling alright. " Hermione said in an compassionate voice. " oh must of dosed off for a bit . At this point Headmistress Professor Mogonagal got up from her seat and clings the glass with a spoon to catch the attention of the students. " may I have everyone's attention , I would like to start off welcoming the new students to the new school year. And that it is a tragedy for the loss of Dumbledore , my we take a moment to pay our respect" said Mognigal in a real loving statement, everyone had bowed there heads except some of the Slytherens.

Later that night the students all went to the common room, in which many of the first years were looking at it with there mouths open.

Harry Ron and Hermione had all stayed in the common room until it was completely empty of any students. " well I think I will go hit the hay I'm tired and ready for bed" said Ron stretching ." are you at least done with all of your summer work for classes that is due tomorrow morning. "said Hermione In a way that made Ron give Hermione a really mean look, " no I'm not worried I will figure it out some how." said Ron walking up the boys room stares.

Leaving Harry and Hermione alone together for the first time in the train. Harry was sitting in his chair that he always sits in. and found himself looking at Hermione for a long time, without realizing it. " Harry is there something on my face" said Hermione in a concerned voice.

"oh no , sorry just blanking out there for a min." said Harry in a sleepy matter. "ok " said Hermione returning to her book, leaving Harry all hot in the face again.

Sorry this Ch. Was a little boring but weight it will get better


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that I took so long iv been so busy but im now dedicated to finishing this story

**Chapter 8 first day of classes**

Harry woke up, as he herd the sounds of his room mates getting out of bed, he could hear Ron and Seamus talking about girls. " Harry get up, you don't want to be late for potions, since we have a new teacher"said Seamus, so fast it took harry a second to figure out what he had just said. " yeah I cant wait , I bet Tonks is going to be great" said Harry sounding a little more awake.

As harry made it to the common room, he found Hermione waiting "Ron headed with Seamus to potions, they seemed to be in a big Quidditch conversation" said Hermione rolling her eyes " so I decided since im the good friend, that I would wait for you" Hermione added with sarcasm. Harry was glad that Hermione waited for him, because lately Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione "thanks for waiting for me, but you didn't have to" said Harry cooly.

Harry and Hermione had arrived to the Potion class just in time, and found two seats next to each other, Harry had noticed that Ron was still talking to Seamus. Harry also noticed that the classroom looked totally different than the way Snape had kept it. Hermione must have noticed two, because she had said what Harry was thinking " looks Like Tonks has added her own touch to the room". The Room was now filled with Quidditch posters, brighter lighting, and to Hermione's distaste a cluttered, and unorganized desk.

Tonks had not yet arrived yet, so Harry and Hermione got into a conversation about organizing tips, which was more of Hermione telling, and Harry listening to her talk. Harry was starting to do that stare agin, because he hadn't realized, Tonks had come in the classroom, and that Hermione had stopped talking. " welcome students , if you don't already Know my name, its Tonks and I'm your new potions teacher" said Tonks in a calm but yet nervous voice.

Three hours had passed, and now Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great hall Waiting to eat lunch " im starving I feel like I could eat a cow" said Ron whining " ohh Ronnie, you are such a drama Queen, here eat some pudding" said Luna handing Ron a pudding pack from her purse, and handing it to him, in which Ron took no time in taking it. Harry Ron and Hermione now had the rest of the day off, and were now in the common room once again, Harry was in his usual chair, Ron was on the couch, and Luna was on his lap, while Hermione was sitting in the chair next to Harry. " Ronnie lets go out side it's a beautiful day, I can help you practice for Quidditch" said Luna in an unusual baby voice, which made Harry and Hermione share smiles to each other. " sure you want to come Harry " said Ron as they got up ready to leave "no I think I will stay in today" said harry, but the truth is he found Ron and Luna could get a little annoying at times. " suit yourself mate" said Ron heading towards the portrait.

"They are an odd pair, I think there perfect for each other" said Hermione smiling, Harry had to agree with Hermione " yeah, but who would have thought those two" said Harry shacking his Head " I kind of thought so" said Hermione in her Know it all voice. After a few minuets passed Hermione Asked " so, do you have anyone on your mind that you like" this took Harry by shock, he did not know what to answer, so he took the easy rout " what about you" said Harry in a higher than usual tone "no I asked you first" said Hermione cunningly, " well im not sure, but I do have someone that keeps popping into my mind, now, and then" said Harry cooly "what about you" Harry asked Hermione back " well even if I did, I doubt that they would like me, im just a plain bookworm" said Hermione sadly, Harry could not believe that she thought that way about herself " Hermione your not plain ,your very pretty ,and any guy would be luck to go out with you" said Harry, as he got up, and moved closer to Hermione, in reply she just smiled, and then there heads moved closer together , there lips inches apart " hey guys" said Neville, walking towards them, reading his Herbology book, for his class, "Hey Neville " said both Harry, and Hermione, yet once again having an interrupted moment.


End file.
